Mikhail
Mikhail is a God whose power can be accessed through a stone known as the Eye of Mikhail. Using Mikhail's power allows the God to possess the body of his host, currently Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs (also known as Teito Klein), using the Eye that is sealed inside the host's right hand. Mikhail is one of two archangels in the series that is able to use an Eye to possess a host in the series, along with Raphael, who currently possesses Ouka. In Christianity, Islam and Judaism, Mikhail is one of the Seven Archangels. Appearance Mikhail, the angel, is a man with long, wavy hair and a muscular build, wearing a loose robe and some sort of ornament on his forehead. Being an angel, he has feathered wings. He is many times bigger than a normal human. When Mikhail is in control of Teito's body, the change in Teito's appearance is that his irises become red, the same colour as the Eye of Mikhail, and his pupils become slits like that of a cat or a snake. Personality Though Mikhail is extremely powerful, he tends to act like a petulant child and often makes undignified faces when talking with the Bishops. Mikhail becomes easily annoyed, is usually very aggressive, attempting to attack anyone who he does not consider Teito's friend, and has a habit of throwing angry tantrums when things do not go his way or when he does not like something, such as when he becomes angry at the slave collar that restricts his powers. He is also very arrogant and head-strong, being undeterred by the danger of a situation and always believing he will be able to win. Mikhail is usually very surprised when an opponent turns out to be stronger than he has expected. Mikhail can sometimes be seen as having little or no regard for human life, adhering to a black-and-white sense of justice at all costs, as shown when he was perfectly willing to kill Bastien, despite Teito not wanting him to, and also demonstrated when he did not hesitate to render Haruse comatose and blow up a couple of military machines when the Black Hawks were attempting to retrieve the Eye of Mikhail, killing several soldiers in the process. Some of the things he has said also seem to indicate that he does not like or respect humans in general, although he makes an exception for Teito. Abilities and Attributes Mikhail is acknowledged as being extremely powerful in the series universe, being an archangel. Mikhail is able to create and control strange, branch-like protrusions that extend from the area surrounding the Eye of Mikhail on Teito's hand, manipulating these being his main method of attack. Using these, he is able to attack by stabbing and slashing at opponents, and defend by using the branch protrusions to block attacks, the branches seemingly having the same strength and durability as bone or blade.He is also shown to be able to grow wings on his back and manipulate Zaiphon. Relationships With his vessels Teito Klein Mikhail deeply respects and cares for Teito, regarding the latter as his beloved master, and attacks anyone who offends or hurts him. With the Ghosts Mikhail has only been seen interacting with Zehel/Frau, Fest/Castor, and Profe/Labrador in the current generation of Ghosts, but was shown speaking with all seven of the Ghosts of the previous generation. He apparently enjoys mocking the Ghosts, especially Zehel, but also works with them to protect and defend Teito. With Verloren So far, Mikhail and Verloren have not been shown directly interacting, but it is probable that Mikhail knows Verloren, as Mikhail is a heavenly being who has lived for very long, and obviously knows about Verloren's scythe and the existence of the Ghosts. With Verloren's Scythe Mikhail has once been shown protecting Teito from an attack by Verloren's scythe, and called the scythe an insolent fool for daring to attack his (Mikhail's) master, implying that he has a low opinion of, and dislikes, the scythe. When Mikhail stabbed Frau at Ouka's birthday masquerade ball, the scythe protected Frau because it wanted to feast on Teito and Ouka. With the Chief of Heaven Being an archangel, it is probable that Mikhail knows the Chief of Heaven. With Raphael It is as yet unknown what Mikhail's personal feelings towards Raphael are, but Mikhail seems to share Teito's desire to free both Ouka and the Eye of Raphael from the brainwashing they have been undergoing. With the Black Hawks As the Black Hawks are Verloren/Ayanami's followers, and, like their leader, have done things to harm or inflict physical and/or emotional pain on Teito, it is likely that Mikhail dislikes them. When the Black Hawks set out to capture the Eye of Mikhail and Haruse attempted to capture Teito and bring him back to the military by choking him, Mikhail did not hesitate to attack Haruse and render him comatose. With Hakuren Oak Mikhail and Hakuren have only interacted a few times so far. Mikhail once thanked Hakuren (episode 19 of the anime, see Quotes) and Hakuren has sung a lullaby for Teito at Mikhail's request. Mikhail has commented that Hakuren is someone who is dear to Teito. It seems that Hakuren might be a little frightened, or at least wary, of Mikhail, as in a track on one of the drama CDs, he (Hakuren) served Mikhail desserts in an attempt to placate him, and sounded rather panicked and deferential while speaking to Mikhail. History Before Teito, the host of Mikhail was Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was forced to give the Eye of Mikhail to his son to stop Verloren from eating his (Teito's) soul. Later in the series, the Eye of Mikhail was stolen by the Black Hawks. Even when it had not yet been retrieved, though,Teito was still able to use Mikhail's power temporarily by passing a link through a spell that causes a reaction.Teito later got it back. Quotes *'Can you believe that Zehel? He doesn't even know what my master likes.' ''(to Labrador/Profe, manga chapter ) *'You didn't have to come save us. We would've been fine even if you hadn't shown up.' (to Frau/Zehel, anime episode ) *'It's nothing. My master just got a tad rebellious.' (to Frau/Zehel, anime episode ) *'Protect him with all your powers in my place.' (to Frau/Zehel, anime/manga chapter ) *'Oh, you're that human who's dear to my master. You have my thanks.' (to Hakuren, anime episode ) *'No. This is a chance to wreck the machinery.' (to Teito, manga chapter ) *'ANSWER! YOU MAY DIE AFTER ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS!' (to a group of scientists who have been trying to brainwash the Eye of Mikhail, manga chapter ) *'I won't hand my master over to the likes of you.' (to Haruse, anime episode ) *'Archangel Mikhail, awaken from thy sleep of antiquity, and punish they who have incurred Heaven's wrath!' (anime episode ) *'My master is underage. I really shouldn't.' Said in a track on one of the drama CDs, as he is about to drink some sake. *'NO EXCUSES! Zehel, it would seem that the time has come for you to part with this world. Prepare to taste despair beyond the ninth circle of hell!' (to Frau/Zehel, anime episode ) *'Living and dealing with humans must be tiresome. Or is it that you are trapped in the Spiral of Karma?' ''(to Frau/Zehel and Castor/Fest, manga chapter ) Trivia *It has been hinted that Mikhail may feel some dislike of, or at least contempt towards, humans in general, as proven by some of the things he has said, such as 'Living and dealing with humans must be tiresome.' , which he said to Frau and Castor after their true identites as two of the Seven Ghosts were revealed to him. However, he apparently makes an exception for Teito, as Teito is his respected and beloved master. *Mikhail has demonstrated that he is capable of fighting on par with Verloren's scythe, in episode 10 of the anime. *While Mikhail enjoys mocking the Ghosts, he also seems to share some level of understanding and comradeship with them. Mikhail apparently can recognise and differentiate between the Ghosts when they are in Ghost form and not in human form, although they all look identical when they are in Ghost form.Shown in episode 18 of the anime, as when Frau, in his Ghost form, showed up to rescue Teito, Mikhail immediately recognised him as Zehel. Zehel has also said to Mikhail, 'I wouldn't mind dying by your hands.' Apart from that, it is worth noting that Mikhail spoke to the previous generation of Ghosts (that included Fea Kreuz and Guido) in a familiar, albeit rather insulting, manner, and that he shares the Ghosts' knowledge of matters such as how to exterminate Kors and kill Wars, the existence of hell, and Verloren's scythe. *In the manga, Mikhail speaks the language of the gods with Frau and Castor, while in the anime, he simply speaks Japanese like every other character. *Mikhail is apparently able to see, and restore some of, Teito's memories. *He can render people comatose, as demonstrated with Haruse in episode 20 of the anime. *His name can also be spelled as Michael or Mikhael. *He has been shown to greatly appreciate beauty, saying that Teito is one of the most beautiful vessels he has ever possessed, and also commenting that Labrador/Profe's beauty is almost comparable to Teito's. *Apart from Teito's eye colour changing from green to red, another sign that indicates Mikhail possessing Teito is Teito's voice becoming noticeably deeper. *Mikhail sounds gentle when he is speaking to Teito, but is aggressive towards everyone else *The archangel Michael is often described as having the role of 'the warrior', while the archangel Raphael is often described as having the role of 'the healer'. Teito and Ouka, the vessels of the Eye of Mikhail and Eye of Raphael respectively, possess attacking Zaiphon and healing Zaiphon respectively. 'Extras' related trivia *Mikhail seems to like sake (Japanese wine), as shown in a track on one of the drama CDs. However, he refrained from drinking it when he remembered that Teito is under age. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists